Unsuspected Romance
by Xanaphia
Summary: What happens when Vegeta sees Bulma in a way he didn't expect to? Nothing, at least not until his tail grows back, and gives him some probblems. Well he give into the lustful emotions he has been building all these years, or will he have an ice heart fore
1. After Shock

Unsuspected Romance

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. And well only post new chapter after five reviews, and I've already written 6 chapters.

Chapter One After Shock

Bulma looked around the green as her eyes meet the proud sayion prince Vageta. His eyes however did not seem concerned by this woman, and his appearance made him look disappointed and angered. Then again he always was angry about something. She made her way towards him.

"Vageta." She called to him in almost a whisper.

His gaze was fixed upon the sky.

"Excuse me-

"Shut up woman." He hissed.

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that!" She screamed.

His eyes remained fixed on the sky.

"Woman, get away from me lest I kill you." He replied in his melancholy tone.

Bulma was about to give Vageta a piece of her mind when Krillin showed up to stop her.

"Don't turn this into a battlefield too." He pleaded in a whisper.

"You're right I've had enough for a while." She admitted.

"Good, 'cause the last thing we want is to get him pissed off." Krillin replied relieve in his voice.

"Hmm, you have a point there. Vageta, do you need a place to stay?" She asked in an outburst.

Both Krillen and Vageta's eyes darted towards her in aw.

"Are you crazy!" Protested Yamcha.

Vageta's gaze upon the sky reverted again.

"Humph." Vageta let out.

"This guy just tried to-

"It's my place you know." Bulma interrupted Yamcha in a matter-or-fact tone.

"Yes." Vageta said.

"Yes?" Asked Bulma confused.

"Yes, I need a place to stay." He replied.

"Really?" She asked in surprise.


	2. Hidden intentions

Sorry this the first chapter took place after planet namak (I think that's how you spell it) got blown up by Goku or Freeza now I can't remember. I think it was Freeza that did it. So when they got wished back on earth. Well because someone reviewed I didn't want to keep them waiting.

Chapter 2 Hidden intentions

After Vageta had told Bulma he would stay at Capsule Corporation he moved it quickly. It was easy for him to do so because he was recently wished back to life on earth, and the only thing he had where the clothes on his back and himself. Bulma gave him his card key to his room, and hasn't heard from him in almost a week. Until Tuesday morning. She was seated at the table alone, reading the newspaper, and drinking some coffee. She heard a strange tapping, as she looked up she let out a scream. Vageta just starred at her.

"What's your problem?" He asked harshly.

"You scared me, that's all." She replied.

He turned his head, but Bulma caught his smirk. She smiled when he wasn't looking. Then she noticed a strange odor.

"Oh nast'!" She screeched. "Ah, you reek!"

"I only have one set of clothing." He replied offended.

"Come with me." She said taking him by the arm.

She led him to the bathroom.

"What you want me to bathe with my clothes on?" He asked ticked off.

"No, just take a bath, and give me your clothes. I'll figure out your size, and buy you some clothes." She retorted.

"Whatever." He said.

Vageta went into the bathroom, and took of his armor, and took off his black shirt. Bulma realized that figuring out his size would be hard because he wore spandex. Vageta's eyes glared at her.

"Turn around woman." He growled.

"Why don't you shut the door!" She screamed in embarrassment.

"Because you need to grab my clothes, I can't throw them to you if the door is closed you dumbass!" He shouted.

Bulma quickly turned around. He threw his clothes to her, and began to take his shower.

"That is the only time I please her in any way. Then I will make her build me a training machine. God only knows how far behind Kakorote I am now. Damn!" Vageta thought, as soap suds ran down his muscular body.

"Wait. What the hell am I to do in hear in entire time? I can't stay in here all day!" He shouted.

He looked around for a big towel, but only saw a towelet just big enough to dry his hair.


	3. Chapter 3 Mrs Breifs Deduction

I know you people are reading cause when I click on stats it says so. So please r and r I wanna know what you think. Oh I changed Vageta to Vegeta that's how it is really spelled, sorry if I ticked someone off by doing that. Anyway my specile thanks goes to Raccly e.r 17 for being my new editor. Whoop and scream! Anyway here is chapter 3 for you all, and have a nice day! Leave hitns or suggestions when you r and r who knows maybe it will just turn up in here.

Chapter 3 Mrs. Briefs deduction

Vegeta began putting away the large some of clothing Bulma had bought for  
him. He then hovered just inches above the floor to go eat some food like he  
had planed to do that Tuesday. He paused as he saw Bulma stare at her cell  
phone. Vegeta's feet touched the floor, and Bulma's eyes shot up.

"It's okay Vegeta." Bulma called out.  
"Humph, like I really need your permission to enter the dinning hall."  
Vegeta scowled.  
"Then why-  
"I'm not done talking woman."  
"Hey!" Yelled Bulma.  
"Don't tick me off woman!" Shouted Vegeta.  
"Settle down you two." Mr. Briefs said as he entered the room. "Now what's  
all the hullabaloo about?" He asked.  
"I was talking to her you twit!" Vegeta shouted.  
"Don't make me kick you out of this house!" Bulma yelled.  
"If you did that, how would the rest of the city comply?" Vegeta asked  
evilly.  
"You wouldn't." Bulma gasped.  
"I planed on destroying earth; maybe I'll do it slowly this time, just  
because of you." He replied with his trademark sinister smirk.  
"What do you want Vegeta?" Mr. Briefs asked with fear in his voice.  
"I want her to build me a training chamber." He replied.  
"In turn will you harm no one?" Bulma asked worried.  
"We'll see, the faster you get it done, the happier I'll be." Vegeta replied  
eating an apple.

Bulma got up, and ran out of the room with her father. Vegeta shook his head  
in disbelieve.

"Like I could do that, I'd kill myself in the process. They call themselves  
geniuses." He laughed to himself.

Meanwhile as Mr. Briefs and Bulma worked on the training chamber for Vageta;  
Mrs. Briefs came in with coffee and soda.

"I heard you and Vegeta talking. He doesn't seem to be the type to kill all  
those people, but I think it's cute how you help him so, and have fights  
with him. You're like a married couple, it's so cute." She said.  
"Mother…God, you are a space case." Bulma sighed.  
"Actually she has a point. She was like Vegeta. Crazy, then I came along  
and-  
"Dear, that's not how it was." Mrs. Briefs interrupted.

Bulma continued her work on the training room for Vegeta.


	4. Chapter Four Caught in the Act

thanks goes to Raccly e.r 17 for being my new editor. clapping

Chapter Four Caught in the Act

Bulma fell asleep working on the training room, and Vegeta just happened to  
check up on her. He was about to yell at her, but Bulma's cell phone rang.  
She answered it, but did not move her head from the table.

"Hello?" She answered in a groggy voice. "I'm working, and I'm tired. I'm on  
my break right now Yamcha so I can't do anything with you tonight. Okay,  
bye." She hung up the phone. "I better get back to work." She said tiredly.

As she raised her head, Vegeta made his way into the shadows. He felt  
awkward now, and made his way slowly outside. He decided to take a walk  
around town. He put on a leather jacket over his white shirt. He began to  
walk the streets. As he walked he heard a scream then a familiar voice.

"Look I know you're a fan, but please get away!" Yamcha pleaded. "Pearl, I'm  
still dating Bulma, you can't do this to me okay!" He persisted.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He walked into the light emitted from a street lamp.

"You plan to hurt her." Vageta announced.  
"You! Um, look I- I-I-  
"Cut the crap." Vageta shouted.  
"She won't be with me anymore! She's busy!" Yamcha shouted falling to his  
knees.  
"Look I don't care about your stupid problems." Vageta replied angered.  
"Oh, then I- come on Pearl lets go." He said pushing the young girl away.  
"Who was that?" She asked in the distance.

Vageta stood there; it was odd he was enraged about this. He thought about  
it.

"Why did I get mad; probably because it would affect her work on the  
training chamber." He mumbled to himself.

He returned to capsule corp. when he noticed a large room in the back. He  
walked back there. He saw Bulma sitting on the grass.

"Is this-  
"Yes, now please don't hurt anyone!" She begged.  
"Alright, but only if you make repairs whenever it breaks." He replied.  
"Okay." She replied sleepily.

Vegeta noticed that she feel on her back. He then remembered that humans are  
weaker then sayians, and that work for her was hard on her body and mind. He  
picked her up, and placed her on his shoulder. He then laid her down on the  
sofa, and then went to go to sleep. When he awoke the next morning he saw her eating at the table. She smiled at him. And he frowned, and showed his usual disgust with her.


End file.
